


The Hunter

by SenaCat



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenaCat/pseuds/SenaCat
Summary: Possibly my first ever fanfic I ever wrote, I remembered it recently and decided to post it for posterity's sake. I'm only making minor punctuation etc edits to remain true to the original. Historical description below.-I was trying to sleep one night when this story came to me. It's a personal interpretation of an early encounter between Ms. Aran and Ridley.I know Other M has ticked people off, but I haven't played it yet. I went with what I knew from the limited info I got from the manga and lines from the other games. I can only say I hope you like my view of our favorite bounty hunter.I'm thinking about doing some kind of sprite or otherwise animation to go with this some day. But I'd need to learn flash or something first. D:Written on my Dell Axim PPC in 2010 on the way to Canada. Long car drive. Pocket PCs are bizarrely good for me to write on.Characters and basic situation © Nintendo and related parties.Wikitroid for Sammy's parents.The Metroid manga for the K-2L attack.Go Metroid!





	The Hunter

Darkness.   
  
A figure moves through a dimly lit cavern, its form sheathed in a dully shining metal. Traces of glowing green light are thrown off the shape, showing distorted shadows. The crunch of metal boots on loose stone can be heard.   
In its wake, a trail of lifeless carapaces. Dozens of bipedal insectoids lay along the path, dead. Some featuring still smoldering craters, others simply blown apart. The last thing that went through most of their minds was fear of the one they call the Hunter. For the rest, an energy round took its place.  
The figure stops before a glowing crimson circular doorway. An arm raised, more of a weapon then an appendage, aimed at the portal. A _click-chak_ echoes as the front of the weapon swiftly unfolds. With a hiss of exhaust and a loud report an object flies out riding a blue trail, then bursts against the door, breaking it open. The concussion blasts back down the tunnel, spooking the scavengers away from their meals.  
As the hunter clad in metal steps through, the glowing visor-clad visage looks towards the large chamber. A short buzz of static emits from the figure, and an amplified voice bounces off the walls. "Ridley." A firm, calm woman's voice, a statement rather then a question.  
  
Silence.   
  
"Can you hear me?" The voice is more insistent now. Still nothing. "You might not remember me, let me refresh your memory!"   
Her voice takes a bitter tone at the last remark. "It was a small colony, K-2L? Or have you killed so many others you've forgotten?"   
She takes another step and continues. "They were defenseless settlers. You and your 'men' thought you killed all of them, didn't you? General Ridley, the butcher?"   
The hunter lets off a quick burst of acrid yellow energy blasts into the dark. In a mocking tone she rages on. "Yes, the mighty Ridley. But he forgot one, one small child. What would his troops think if they knew he spared a defenseless little human girl?" A low deep growl starts building in the chamber.   
"Guess what? That little girl? She grew up." One more step. "She's wiped out your base defenses, and your guards lay dead outside." She glares out from behind her visor at the dark.  
"You killed my parents. My friends. You forgot me. But I did not forget YOU! Face me, now! For Rodney and Virginia Aran!"  
  
The shadowy form of a dragon launches itself towards the hunter, Samus Aran, with a feral snarl, and she joins in battle, cannon blazing.


End file.
